


Casting Away the Fear

by shadow_faye



Series: Fraxus Week 2015 One Shots [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Laxus is oblivious, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_faye/pseuds/shadow_faye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Freed wakes from a nightmare,  and Laxus comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casting Away the Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This could be seen as a prologue to my story Dragon Instinct, but doesn't have to be.

Freed bolted upright in bed with the ghost of a shout dying on the edge of his lips. His sea green eyes darted around the room frantically as he turned on his light lacrima beside his bed. He tried not to sigh in relief as the soft light filled his room. For a moment he'd been back on Tenrou Island with Acnologia descending on him and his guild mates, intent on destruction. 

He was thankful for the familiar sight of his bedroom as he came down from the panic his dream had put him in. He had been stunned to find the house the Thunder Legion and Laxus had lived in still available and in good condition when they returned from Tenrou Island. It was almost as if someone had taken care of it in the hopes that they'd return. 

His eyes quickly glanced to the door as he heard it fly open. His jaw dropped when he saw Laxus standing in his doorway wearing only a pair of sweatpants, lightning sparking around him. 

"Are you okay?" The Dragonslayer growled, voice rough with sleep.

Freed swallowed a bit, mouth suddenly going dry.

"I...yeah, Laxus. I'm okay," he finally managed to say softly as he felt his cheeks flush. 

He wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or pleased that Laxus had come running to his aid. Of course Laxus had heard him screaming. The man could hear a pin drop three rooms away.

"Are you sure?" 

Laxus stepped further into the room, scanning it quickly. The light lacrima giving just enough light to the room that he didn't have to strain his eyes to see. He had never heard his friend sound as frightened as the screams that had pulled him from his sleep. He had begun to think there was nothing that could scare Freed.

"I'm sure," Freed said looking away from how the light landed on Laxus, illuminating his guild mark and wave tattoos. "It's silly. I'm sorry I woke you."

Laxus frowned sitting beside Freed on the bed, causing Freed to turn and stare at him.

"It's not silly if it can scare Freed the Dark."

Freed sighed looking away from Laxus again. It was obvious Laxus didn't plan to drop the subject, and Freed was going to have to talk about it, whether he wanted to or not. 

"I...it was just a dream about the island. About Acnologia."

"Not surprisin'."

"It's ridiculous. I'm part of the Thunder Legion. That thing shouldn't scare me."

"Tch, that thing faced off against the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail, including four Dragonslayers and the old man and we didn't even scratch it."

Freed turned to him surprised. Of all the responses Laxus could have given him, that wasn't the one he expected. He was a member of the Thunder Legion, Laxus' bodyguards, not that Laxus needed them. He should be strong enough to take care of himself, not have nightmares like a little boy. 

"Hey, cut that out Freed. Stop lettin' some overgrown lizard second guess yourself."

Freed blinked slowly. It wasn't like Laxus to know what was on his mind. Before the Fantasia Festival, Freed was able to keep all of his thoughts secret from Laxus. If he hadn't, he doubted Laxus would still let him stay by his side. No man like Laxus would want his best friend fawning over him. 

"Thanks Laxus," he said softly.

"Hey...cheer up. We made it home. Later than we planned sure, but home."

He forced a smile struggling to meet Laxus' eyes. Now that the fear had worn off, he was distinctly aware that Laxus was in his bed, and wearing very little.

"Get back to sleep."

"A...aren't you going back to bed?"

"Not until I know you're asleep."

"You...you're going to stay in here with me?"

Freed didn't think his face could turn anymore red. He only hoped the light in his room was dim enough that Laxus wouldn't be able to see. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep with Laxus in his bed.

Laxus reached out grabbing Freed's wrist pulling him towards him.

"Get some sleep Freed," he said softly, as he held him close.

Freed closed his eyes torn between being mortified and pleased. He wasn't sure why Laxus was acting like he was, but he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. 

Laxus smiled a bit as the rune mage finally relaxed, laying his head against Laxus' chest. He almost laughed at how warm Freed's face felt, the man was so easily worked up. He slowly wrapped his arm around him, leaning back against the headboard. He wasn't sure why he offered to stay, except that he was really worried about Freed. Freed had sounded absolutely terrified when Laxus heard him screaming. He didn't need Dragonslayer ears to know that. No that he blamed him. Acnologia was one scary ass beast. He'd never seen anything like him, and he hoped he never did again. 

He looked down slowly as Freed sighed softly, breath beginning to deepen as he finally fell back to sleep. He slowly wrapped his other arm around Freed holding him close to his chest. He decided to give it a little while to make sure he was going to sleep soundly before getting up.

He definitely was NOT cuddling his best friend in bed. He was not enjoying holding him like he was and he certainly wasn't making excuses about why he could stay longer. And if in the morning Freed woke up to find him still there, body wrapped around him protectively, it was only because he had been too tired to get up and go to his own room.


End file.
